El plan perfecto
by SixgunSnow
Summary: Iwaizumi y Oikawa están saliendo, pero éste último está frustrado ya que siente que no recibe la atención que merece... Matsun como buen amigo le ayudará a encontrar una solución a su problema, involucrando solamente celos, un Oikawa demasiado ingenuo, un posesivo Hajime y las duchas del gimnasio
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey!, Hola a todos, esta vez vengo con mi segunda historia de Haikyuu! (pero la primera que ya está finalizada), está vez se trata de un IwaOi, en realidad es algo ligero, celos, sexo y cosas así, me quedó bastante larga así que la subiré en tres partes, está es la numero uno, debo decir que es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un lemon, así que por favor, no me destrocen, sin más que decir, las invito a leer

Nada en el mundo de Haikyuu me pertenece, todo es del señor genial Furudate

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volteó por tercera vez en menos de 5 minutos hacia donde se encontraba Iwaizumi platicando con varios chicos de primero, todos lo veían con evidente admiración, por supuesto no era para menos, se trataba de Iwa-chan, uno de los más geniales jugadores, pero sobretodo su pareja desde hace dos semanas, soltó un cansado suspiro y regresó la vista a sus fervientes admiradoras que le traían varios regalos, le gustaba recibir toda esa atención, pero a veces resultaba demasiado cansado, ellas no solían molestarlo cuando sus entrenamientos estaban a punto de comenzar, pero esta nueva situación era completamente su culpa, ya que fue él mismo quien les dio permiso de estar ahí, todo por un solo objetivo que tenía en mente: poner celoso a Iwa-chan, claro que el plan no había salido a la perfección ya que Hajime no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, era tan frustrante…

Desde hace años comenzó a sentir atracción hacia su mejor amigo, por mucho tiempo se estuvo torturando al no saber qué hacer con ese descubrimiento, y fue hasta hace poco que decidió confesarlo todo, encontrándose con la agradable sorpresa de que era correspondido, jamás pensó que algo así ocurriría, después de ese día su mente voló con diversos escenarios donde Iwaizumi y él eran los protagonistas, aunque debió prever que las cosas no saldrían así, al menos no por el carácter de su ahora novio, lo romántico quedaba un poco de lado…en realidad muchas cosas de la vida en pareja estaban quedando de lado, ni siquiera parecía que hubiera un cambio en ellos, Iwaizumi lo seguía tratando de la misma forma, lo único diferente era que ocasionalmente compartían un par de besos en casa del pelinegro, y la situación comenzaba a cansar a Oikawa, él quería más… pero con el paso de los días empezaba a frustrarse por no saber cómo hacerle entender sus sentimientos, los intentos de seducción habían sido un completo fracaso por lo que ahora decidió pasar a la fase de provocarle celos, pero al parecer, tendría la misma poca efectividad, y ahora estaba atascado en medio de un montón de mujeres gritonas, les regaló una sonrisa encantadora, aunque en su interior era completamente diferente.

-Bien, es hora de comenzar, lo siento señoritas pero debemos entrenar –

Agradeció la oportuna intervención del entrenador y despidió a las chicas con un movimiento de mano, dejó los regalos en la banca y volteó de nueva cuenta hacia donde estaba Iwaizumi, que seguía sin verlo, compuso un ligero puchero con los labios, sí, estaba enfadado y ahora no sabía que más hacer para provocar alguna reacción en su novio que le indicara que estaba convencido de tener una relación con él, varias veces pensaba en la posibilidad de que él hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos como una forma de no perder la amistad de tantos años que tenían o peor aún, por lastima, trataba de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero como estaban las cosas, esos deprimentes pensamientos se amplificaban bastante.

-Desde lejos puedo ver como el humo sale de tu cabeza, ¿Qué es lo que tiene tan pensativo a nuestro capitán?- Se acercó Matsukawa con una de sus características sonrisas cínicas, tenía que admitir que uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era molestar al castaño, después de todo ya entendía porque Iwaizumi se metía tanto con él, era de cierta forma liberador.

-Nada…- Aunque al parecer esta vez no había surtido el efecto deseado, ahora sí miró a su compañero con bastante curiosidad, eran muy pocas las veces que Oikawa se mostraba de esa forma

-Vamos, vamos… me lástima que no puedas confiar en mí, te conozco, seguramente te estas comiendo la cabeza por cosas sin importancia, deberías decirme lo que te preocupa, y yo te daré la solución- Le propuso con honestidad, después de todo tenían varios años de amistad, estimaba al castaño y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era experto en el drama, así que por esta vez se comportaría y trataría de ayudarle con su asunto, o al menos ese sería su objetivo.

El capitán lo miro, primero con desconfianza pero poco a poco con esperanza, la idea no era del todo mala, quizá le ayudaría contarle su problema a alguien, claro que nadie sabía acerca de su relación, pero confiaba en Matsun, estaba seguro de que podría guardar ese secreto, al menos por un tiempo.

-Está bien, pero mejor terminando el entrenamiento- Acepto con un suspiro, ya había tomado la decisión, solo esperaba que le diera una solución porque con esa nueva actitud tan desanimada, ni él mismo se aguantaba.

Las horas pasaron bastante rápido, no pudo evitar lucirse un par de veces, ganándose los acostumbrados golpes por parte de Iwaizumi, eligió no pensar que su "novio" prefería ese trato a algo más…cariñoso, en fin, el entrenamiento terminó, por suerte sus fans se fueron a la mitad, realizaron los estiramientos acostumbrados, solo que esta vez decidió hacer equipo con Makki, el pelirrosa solo lo miro unos segundos, encogiéndose de hombros y aceptando ese inusual cambio, esta acción sorprendió a todos los miembros del equipo ya que Oikawa siempre se pegaba a Iwaizumi, sin embargo esta vez prefirió poner un poco de distancia con el mayor, Hajime simplemente frunció el ceño pero no reclamo nada, cosa que desilusiono al castaño, poco después fueron a las duchas, los demás miembros del equipo no demoraron mucho, Matsukawa se tomó bastante tiempo, su curiosidad no había sido saciada y esperaría al capitán hasta que le contara lo que le ocurría, despidió a Hanamaki mientras se quedaba fuera del gimnasio, haciendo algo de tiempo hasta que Oikawa saliera

-Basurakawa, vámonos, tardas más que una mujer- Reclamo el pelinegro, esta vez el chico se estaba demorando demasiado y ya estaba desesperado

-Lo siento Iwa-chan, hoy me iré con Matsun, tenemos asuntos secretos que tratar- Salió de las duchas con una toalla rodeando su cintura, le dio la espalda a su novio por lo que no pudo notar la hambrienta mirada que le dirigió, pero que disimulo a tiempo cuando el castaño se dio la vuelta, reemplazándola por una de enojo

-Debiste decirme eso antes, me tuviste esperando mucho tiempo para nada-

-Ups… lo siento, por cierto, ¿te puedes llevar los regalos de las chicas?, por favor- Consideraría eso como una pequeña venganza por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar

Después de ese intercambio de palabras Iwaizumi se fue refunfuñando y con la bolsa de los obsequios, encontrándose en la entrada con Issei, le dedico un gesto de despedida, el más alto pudo notar una extraña expresión en su compañero, sin embargo lo dejo pasar, tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que Oikawa salió, comenzaron a caminar a paso lento Matsun tuvo que contenerse de llenarlo de preguntas, el castaño hablaría cuando estuviera listo.

-Iwa-chan y yo estamos saliendo- Se detuvo de golpe ante esas palabras, bien, no estaba completamente sorprendido ya que tenía ligeras sospechas con esos dos, aunque no creyó que comenzara con esa confesión –O al menos eso se supone, desde hace dos semanas- Parecía ser un tema delicado así que lo guio a una de las bancas que estaban esparcidas por la calle y se sentó, esperando que el otro chico hiciera lo mismo, tenían que estar cómodos para hablar de algo así

-Pues no te veo desbordante de felicidad, como eres tú, deberías estar cantando y sonriendo a cada instante-

-Es solo que… no es lo que esperaba, creí que Iwa-chan sería más romántico o que al menos querría follarme por todos los rincones de su casa y la mía, porque admitámoslo, soy irresistible- Admitió con suficiencia, ignorando la carcajada que salió de Matsun – Pero nada de eso ocurre, es como si siguiéramos igual, solo mejores amigos, a veces, cuando esta de buenas, puedo besarlo pero nada más, intente seducirlo pero ese hombre tiene nervios de acero, ahora estoy en la fase de causarle celos pero ni siquiera me dedica una mirada- Alzo los brazos con dramatismo, volviendo la mirada a Issei, esperando que tuviera una solución

-Bueno…tu sabias como es Iwaizumi, no entiendo porque esperabas algo diferente- Dijo sin saber muy bien que solución darle a su amigo, los asuntos de pareja no eran para nada su especialidad, pero debía de corresponderle de alguna forma la confianza que le obligo a tener en él

-¡Matsun!...- Reclamo con el mismo puchero que había hecho en el inicio del entrenamiento, perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar una solución –Si las cosas siguen así Iwa-chan y yo jamás vamos a tener una relación ideal y yo moriré virgen- Lloriqueo con exageración, su compañero le dedico una sonrisa burlona, en definitiva su capitán era un exagerado

-Vamos, tranquilo, seguramente lo que Iwaizumi necesita es tiempo para procesarlo todo, o quizá un buen golpe que lo haga reaccionar pero yo no me ofrezco para dárselo, aprecio mi vida- Fue en ese momento que recordó la mirada que le lanzo el pelinegro antes de irse, y pudo comprender que lo que se podía notar era un ligero rastro de celos, y una idea perversa fue surgiendo en él.

-Pero…¿Cuánto tiempo necesita?, después me haré viejo y así Iwa-chan menos va a querer tocarme- Dejó caer los hombros imaginando los posibles escenarios con ellos dos de viejitos

-Tengo una idea…- El castaño volteo a ver a su amigo, sintiendo un ligero escalofrió al ver esa sonrisa perversa, no le daba un buen presentimiento pero tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas

-Te escucho- Se enderezo y lo miro como un maestro a su alumno, depositando sus esperanzas en él.

-Pero no te la diré- completo su frase, para que el plan funcionara, Oikawa no tenía que saberlo, antes de que su capitán se pudiera quejar, como estaba a punto de hacerlo, volvió a hablar –Tú confía en mí, mañana mismo tendrás a Iwaizumi como siempre quisiste- Se oía tan seguro que al castaño no le quedo más que creer en él, no tenía más opciones –Solo necesito que te dejes llevar, no importa lo que ocurra, tienes que prometerlo.-

-Está bien, lo prometo- Aceptó a regañadientes detestaba que lo dejaran con curiosidad pero solo por esta vez lo soportaría.

Sin nada más que decir, continuaron su camino hasta que llegó el momento de separarse para ir a sus respectivas casas, Oikawa se despidió, quedándose intrigado al ver la amplia sonrisa de su amigo, no sabía en que se había metido pero no estaba dispuesto a echarse para atrás, ya mañana sabría de qué se trataba su plan y esperaba por fin tener a Iwa-chan como su novio y no solo como su mejor amigo, estaba bastante cansado y aun desanimado así que decidió no mandar su acostumbrado mensaje de buenas noches al pelinegro, sin ser consciente de que en la casa vecina se encontraba un chico mirando cada minuto su celular, al final el sueño lo venció, sin embargo ese texto lo echo en falta pues ya se había acostumbrado a él, mañana se encargaría de preguntarle de forma sutil al castaño la falta de su "fastidioso" mensaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y… ¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gustaría leer lo demás?, la segunda parte la subiré dentro de dos días tal vez

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, te mereces todo mi amor 3

Por cierto, si hay alguien aquí que haya leído mis otras dos historias… prometo que las voy a actualizar!, no las abandonaré, es sólo que la inspiración se me fue con ellas, pero pronto habrá actualización


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo!, he regresado, por cuestiones académicas me encontraba de viaje en el bello país de Perú, el internet no era muy bueno, en fin, no podía abandonar el fic, menos cuando es el primero que termino, no las interrumpo más, espero que les guste, y dedico especialmente éste capítulo a Nozomy que me dejó mi primer Review Yey!.

Ahora sí, a disfrutar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer su reclamo pues se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que Oikawa ya se había ido, no entendía que rayos le estaba pasando pero era demasiado frustrante, detestaba que lo evitara tan descaradamente y sin ninguna explicación, refunfuñando y con mal humor se encamino al instituto.

Por otra parte Oikawa se adelantó bastante, seguía empeñado en evitar a Hajime, al menos hasta tener la solución a su vida amorosa, le sorprendió encontrar tan temprano a Matsukawa, sin embargo no perdió el tiempo y fue hacia él, ansioso por saber en qué consistía su plan

-Matsun…- Se acercó a él agitando la mano a modo de saludo -¿Qué se supone que haré?, ¿Cuál es el plan?, vamos, tienes que decírmelo- Se colocó frente a él, esperando lograr persuadirlo con su mirada lastimera.

Todo se movió en cámara lenta cuando vio que Issei se acercaba peligrosamente a él, podía notar su respiración chocando con su rostro, se quedó inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces los labios del más alto se posaron en su mejilla, un beso, Matsun le estaba dando un beso, abrió los ojos con sorpresa bastante confundido por esa repentina acción

-Vamo, solo déjate llevar- Le susurro en el oído antes de separarse por completo de él y pasarle un brazo por los hombros –Que bien que ya has llegado, ahora vamos a clases- Comentó con voz más alta, encaminándose a su salón, dirigiendo una ligera sonrisa a Iwaizumi, que hace unos minutos había llegado a la escuela y que sin duda había logrado contemplar esa escena, Oikawa no lo había notado a por culpa de la confusión que su amigo logró causar, simplemente asintió a sus palabras y se dejó llevar sin darse cuenta que detrás de él se quedaba su novio con una mirada asesina, mientras Issei pensaba que el día sería bastante interesante.

El resto de las clases paso de igual forma Matsun no se alejaba de él y buscaba cualquier excusa para tener contacto físico, pero siempre asegurándose de que Iwaizumi estuviera presente para verlo, y también haciendo lo posible por evitar que Oikawa se diera cuenta de ello, ya había encontrado el plan perfecto, su capitán quería provocar los celos de su pareja, bien, pues él le ayudaría, solo esperaba salir vivo de eso, aunque debía admitir que era bastante gracioso ver la cara asesina de su compañero y también la ingenuidad del castaño al no comprender en qué consistía su plan, era cansado pero estaba valiendo la pena.

Llego el entrenamiento y la confusión de Oikawa no hacía más que crecer, todo el tiempo había tenido pegado a su amigo, no es que se quejara pero gracias a eso no había tenido oportunidad de dirigirle ni una palabra a Iwa-chan, el cual, por cierto, parecía bastante enojado, no le gustaba verlo así, tal vez lo mejor desde un principio habría sido hablar de sus sentimientos pero vamos, se trataba de él, un completo orgulloso y ahora al parecer su novio estaba muy molesto, tal vez lo mejor sería acercarse a él después del entrenamiento, claro, si Matsun se lo permitía.

Por suerte las cosas durante el entrenamiento volvieron a la normalidad, sin contar con la fuerza brutal que usaba Hajime durante sus remates, era mejor no estar en su camino cuando golpeaba a menos que quisieras sufrir una contusión, al final nuevamente era tiempo de los estiramientos

-Oikawa, has pareja conmigo- Sin esperar respuesta Matsukawa lo jaló del brazo, llevándolo a una esquina alejada, pero que convenientemente quedaba frente a Iwaizumi, esta vez los miembros del equipo no se mostraron tan sorprendidos y en poco tiempo ya estaban concentrados en lo suyo era tiempo de la siguiente fase de su plan –Necesito que te tumbes, he aprendido nuevos ejercicios que dejaran más relajados tus músculos- El castaño lo miró con extrañeza, todo esto le parecía tan raro…pero sabiendo que sería imposible encontrar una explicación le obedeció y se recostó, esperando los nuevos ejercicios.

Issei se aseguró con una mirada discreta de que Hajime los estuviera viendo, al comprobarlo volteó hacia Oikawa y separó sus piernas con algo de rudeza, colocándose de inmediato entre ellas, juntando por completo sus cuerpos, la primera reacción de castaño fue verlo con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, nunca había estado en una posición parecida con otra persona, pero Matsun simplemente lo ignoro y siguió con lo suyo, se inclinó hacia él, fingiendo que estiraba sus piernas, su siguiente movimiento fue tomar sus muslos y levantarlos haciendo que casi quedara sobre su cuerpo, sin alejarse de él, se movía de forma lenta, sintiendo la profunda y densa mirada de Iwaizumi perforarlo, su sonrisa simplemente se amplió, Oikawa estaba debajo de él, ahora mucho más rojo, sin saber qué hacer, notando como con cada movimiento que hacia el pelinegro rozaba peligrosamente su entrepierna y su trasero

-E…espera Matsun…mmngh- Su voz salió entrecortada, esas posiciones le impedían respirar bien, además claro de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, por eso no pudo evitar que su voz sonara así, con ese ligero jadeo al final, se tapó la boca enseguida, esperando que el resto del equipo no se hubiera percatado de ello, quiso voltear para asegurarse pero la mano de su compañero se lo impidió, ya que lo había tomado del mentón

-Tú no te preocupes, solo relájate, hago todo esto para ayudarte- Sus palabras tenían bastante significado, tuvo suerte de que los demás chicos no lo oyeran o la diversión se habría terminado, y tuvo mucha más suerte al ver que al parecer Iwaizumi si lo había escuchado.

Le habría gustado seguir pero el sonido de la puerta de las duchas azotándose llamó la atención de todos Hajime se fue de ese lugar hecho una furia, bien, su plan había tenido éxito, libero a Oikawa de la comprometedora postura y se levantó, extendiéndole una mano

-Bien, creo que es suficiente, y tú, me debes una grande- Ayudó al castaño a levantarse, mirándolo lleno de orgullo

-¿De que estas hablando?- No entendía nada, y no podía dejar de ver hacia las duchas, jamás había visto a Iwa-chan tan enojado y eso que él hacia muchas tonterías, Matsukawa solo puso los ojos en blanco, a veces su amigo era demasiado lento.

-Al parecer el capitán debe charlar con uno de los miembros del equipo, será mejor que por hoy prescindamos de las duchas, esto es importante- Informó en voz alta a sus compañeros, que aún estaban en shock por lo ocurrido y que sin duda aceptaron, sabían lo importante que era que Hajime estuviera bien, él y su capitán eran el equipo perfecto, el soporte de todos ellos, así que era preferible que arreglaran sus problemas. Fue así que tomaron sus cosas y se despidieron, irían a su casa por la tan deseada ducha, el último en irse fue Matsukawa.

-Disfruta esa charla y asegúrate de decirle a Iwaizumi que no me mate en cuanto comprendas lo que sucedió- con una última mirada se alejó del lugar, dejando a Oikawa igual de confundido, sin embargo sabía que tenía que hablar con su pareja y era un momento perfecto.

Armándose de valor camino hacia las duchas, abrió la puerta, había un silencio sepulcral, fue a mirar los cubículos, no había rastros del pelinegro, tal vez ya se había ido y no lo había notado, suspiró con desesperación, nada estaba saliendo bien, quizá lo mejor era darle tiempo a su novio y esperar hasta que quisiera hablar con él porque ni siquiera podía entender el origen de su enojo, con el ánimo por los suelos decidió que lo mejor era ducharse e ir a casa, se desnudó por completo y entro al cubículo, el agua que empezó a correr por su cuerpo le ayudo un poco a relajarse, cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto hasta que de pronto alguien lo tomo por detrás, aprisionándolo en la pared, estaba a punto de gritar, pensando que algún pervertido había entrado al lugar y lo iba a violar, pero una mano en su boca se lo impidió.

-No quiero que nadie más te toque, eres mío- se tranquilizó un poco al reconocer esa ronca voz como la de Iwa-chan, pero ese estado duró solo unos segundos porque el mayor seguía empujándolo, aprisionándolo más entre su cuerpo y la pared, con brusquedad –Traté de contenerme, de ir lento por ti, pero ya no lo soporto más, mantente alejado de Matsukawa- Mordió con fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja, sacando un ligero jadeo de sus labios, esas palabras lo estremecieron por completo, de golpe entendió todo, se sintió como un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes, Matsun le ayudo a provocar celos a Iwaizumi, todo el tiempo fue ese su plan y había funcionado a la perfección.

El mayor lo volteó con fuerza, quedando frente a él, le sorprendió ver que estaba desnudo, no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo, ya antes se habían visto desnudos pero esta vez era diferente, sus ojos se demoraron bastante en su entrepierna, descubriendo una evidente erección, eso le provoco una sensación de calor intenso que lo recorrió hasta alojarse en su propio miembro, pero Iwa-chan no estaba dispuesto a darle un segundo de descanso, coloco una rodilla entre sus piernas, y tomo con fuerza sus manos, elevándolas hasta que quedaron por encima de su cabeza.

-Nadie más tiene derecho a probar tus labios, a oír tus gemidos, a tocar tu piel, todo ese me pertenece solo a mí, y hoy te va a quedar bastante claro-

Durante todo el día tuvo que soportar ver como su novio era tocado por Matsukawa, le costó tanto trabajo contenerse y no abalanzarse hacia él, no tenía derecho de tratarlo así, pero lo que sobrepaso sus límites fue contemplarlo en esa posición, oír así su voz, y de solo verlo sintió la rabia bullir en su interior, porque nadie, nadie debía tocar así a su novio, al diablo con ir lento, ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, suficiente había tenido con soportar a duras penas los intentos de seducción por parte del castaño, tantas veces estuvo a punto de tomarlo ahí mismo, pero logro controlarse pensando que lo mejor era ir despacio, lograr que ambos se acostumbraran a esa nueva etapa, pero al diablo sus buenas intenciones, le demostraría a Oikawa de una vez por todas lo que le provocaba y que no estaba dispuesto a soportar una nueva escena de él con otro hombre.

El castaño solo logró asentir ante sus palabras, mientras la excitación comenzaba a crecer en su interior, nunca había visto esa faceta de su novio y debía admitir que les estaba gustando bastante, y todo indicaba que hoy por fin su más grande deseo estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, con gusto estaba dispuesto a dejarse someter por el pelinegro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien gente hermosa, gracias por haber esperado tanto tiempo, la tercera y última parte será subida pronto, gracias por seguir esta loca historia de una principiante, se merecen todo el amor del mundo


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!, sigo viva!, y volví por fin con la última parte de esté fic, este capitulo quiero dedicarlo a todas esas bellas personas que siguen esta historia, gracias, espero no haberlas decepcionado con este final, y también, si hay alguna persona de México, y que le tocó vivir de cerca el sismo del 19 de septiembre, también va dedicado con amor, sé lo que se siente porque lo viví, espero que este fic ayude a olvidar un poco la situación. En fin, sin más por el momento... A disfrutar!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _El castaño solo logro asentir ante sus palabras, mientras la excitación comenzaba a crecer en su interior, nunca había visto esa faceta de su novio y debía admitir que les estaba gustando bastante, y todo indicaba que hoy por fin su más grande deseo estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, con gusto estaba dispuesto a dejarse someter por el pelinegro..._

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Iwaizumi se lanzó a sus labios, en un apasionado beso, se dio la libertad de explorar a consciencia la boca del más alto, pasando su lengua por toda la cavidad, poco a poco el gesto se fue volviendo salvaje, cada uno luchaba por el control pero estaba bastante claro que Hajime no iba a ceder, al final debieron separarse para poder respirar, no sin antes dejar una fuerte mordida en el labio inferior del castaño, en el lugar solo se oían sus agitadas respiraciones opacadas por el agua que seguía cayendo y empapando sus cuerpos, sin perder más tiempo y ante la imagen tan tentadora que Oikawa le presentaba, fue directo a devorar su cuello, sin limitarse, dejando besos, lamidas y mordidas en la suave piel, con la clara intención de dejarlo marcado, así no habría duda de que él ya tenía dueño, continuo bajando hasta llegar a su pecho, en donde comenzó con un lento y torturante juego con sus pezones, succionándolos entre sus labios, primero uno, después el otro, deleitándose con los graves gemidos que empezaban a emerger de la boca de su novio.

-Abre los ojos, mira lo que te estoy haciendo, soy yo el que te está causando este placer- No era una persona de muchas palabras pero en esta ocasión quería dejar bien en claro las cosas a Oikawa, quería que observara con atención que quien le estaba causando todas esas sensaciones era solo él.

Le dio una fuerte mordida a la altura de su pecho, antes de separarse por completo de él, le fascino esa imagen, Oikawa, sosteniéndose de la pared, con la respiración agitada, los labios rojos y las marcas que comenzaban a asomarse por su lisa piel, sin olvidar la dura erección que destacaba en su cuerpo, palpitante, pidiendo atención, con solo verlo sintió que podría correrse en ese momento, pero no, aún faltaba más, cerro la llave de la ducha y lo tomo del brazo, llevándolo hasta las bancas, todo con movimientos bruscos, el enfado ya se había evaporado pero las ganas de demostrarle que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que estuviera con alguien más, seguían con una gran fuerza

-¿Qué pasa Oikawa?, ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?, has estado muy callado- pregunto con burla, colocándose detrás de él, restregando su erección entre las nalgas del castaño, deleitándose ante sus reacciones, el más alto no podía ni hablar a causa de todo ese placer abrumador

-I…Iwa—chan…- Gimoteo con voz entrecortada, esto era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, necesitaba sentir al pelinegro dentro de él, quería más, pero ni siquiera era capaz de pedirlo, así que movió la cadera, simulando embestidas al chocar con la pelvis de su novio

-No, no, esta vez voy a ser yo quien decida como son las cosas- Rodeo su cuerpo con fuerza para que no se moviera más, de buena gana lo penetraría de una sola vez, pero merecía torturarlo un poco, después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar –Ahora te vas a poner de rodillas y vas a chupar, demuéstrame cuanto me deseas-

Dejo otra fuerte mordida en el hombro del más alto, antes de soltarlo, le complació ver como seguía sus órdenes en seguida, se arrodillo frente a él y de inmediato comenzó con pequeñas lamidas hasta que introdujo por completo el miembro en su boca, Iwaizumi pretendía permanecer impasible, pero fue demasiado difícil, su boca era condenadamente caliente y deliciosa, dejo salir varios gruñidos y jadeos que fueron música para los oídos de Tooru que con más ganas chupaba y lamia, hasta que el mayor lo tomo del cabello con fuerza y empezó a embestir su boca sin avisarle, fue complicado seguir el ritmo, y varias veces tuvo arcadas, pero al final logro resistir lo mejor que pudo, mientras el pelinegro no dejaba de disfrutar esa placentera sensación, y a pesar de que lo hacía con brusquedad, se controlaba bastante para no lastimar a su novio, después de unos instantes se detuvo, no quería correrse todavía, soltó al castaño, dejándole respirar y recuperarse un poco.

-Muy bien… ahora apoya tus manos en la banca, es tiempo de que yo te demuestre cuanto te deseo-

Se quedó quieto, mirando como el menor le hacía caso, hasta quedar en la posición que le había pedido, dejando expuesto su delicioso y bien trabajado trasero que no dudo en estrujar con fuerza, obteniendo como recompensa un gran gemido por parte de su compañero

-Eres mío Oikawa…que te quede bien claro, repítelo- Ordeno con autoridad sin dejar un solo instante el trasero del castaño

-Ah…soy…soy tuyo Iwa-chan- Logro balbucear, era tan difícil hacer algo tan simple como hablar

-No te escuche bien, más fuerte- Impulso su mano con la palma abierta hasta impactarla con la nalga del más alto, dándole un fuerte azote, complaciéndose ante el grito sorprendido de su novio, supo que no le había hecho daño porque vio con claridad como su miembro saltaba de gusto al recibir el impacto, al parecer compartían algunos gustos hasta en el sexo, una agradable sorpresa.

-¡Soy tuyo Iwa-chan!- Esta vez logro que su voz saliera más firme, lo suficiente como para complacer al pelinegro

-Perfecto, que no se te olvide- Advirtió con la voz ronca y cargada de lujuria sobando la zona roja, resultado de la nalgada.

Ya no podría aguantar mucho más así, se colocó detrás de Oikawa, tomándolo con firmeza de la cadera, restregando su erección en el adolorido trasero del castaño, ya quería entrar en él, se inclinó hasta que su pecho estuvo pegado en la espalda de su novio, dejándole soportar una parte de su peso.

-Ya sabes lo que sigue…así que chupa bien- Le susurro en su oído y después llevo una mano a los labios del menor, que comprendió a que se refería y abrió bien la boca, recibiendo los dedos del pelinegro, estaba ansioso por que llegara ese momento.

Fue muy poco tiempo el que permanecieron así, algunas gotas de líquido pre seminal ya estaban escapando del miembro de Hajime, maldito Oikawa que estaba haciendo tan buen trabajo con sus dedos, de solo recordar lo que esa boca había hecho con su miembro… no pudo aguantar más, saco los dedos y los dirigió a la entrada del más alto, presionando un poco hasta lograr meter el primero, oyendo ligeros quejidos de su compañero, estaba tan caliente y apretado que su erección pego un brinco al imaginar cómo se sentiría estar ahí

-Es mejor que te relajes o tendré que detenerme- Amenazó, esperando que hiciera caso, ya que tardarían más si Oikawa se tensaba tanto, el menor trato de hacer caso, porque vamos, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era detenerse, debía admitir que esa intrusión dolía, pero no lo suficiente como para desear que se alejara

-Cerró los ojos, tratando de relajar los músculos, ayudo bastante que Hajime comenzara a masturbarlo lentamente, eso lo distraía lo suficiente, y así, el dolor e incomodidad se fueron transformando en una sensación rara que se albergaba en su bajo vientre y le hacía desear más.

El pelinegro creyó conveniente meter un segundo dedo, ya que Oikawa parecía más cómodo, esta vez no opuso tanta resistencia, se encargó de expandirlo lo mejor que pudo, y en el tiempo más rápido posible ya que moría de ganas por tomarlo, a esos dos dedos los siguió un tercero, y así con los dígitos empezó a embestirlo con firmeza, sabiendo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ya que el castaño no paraba de gemir y pedir por mas, al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo, sonriendo ante la queja de su novio, ya estaba lo suficientemente listo, dejo de masturbarlo y separo por completo sus nalgas, dejando a la vista su tan ansiada entrada.

-Ahí voy…- Anuncio para que el menor estuviera preparado y poco a poco comenzó a adentrarse en él.

Al principio opuso resistencia, y resolvió que lo mejor era entrar de golpe, así lo hizo, Oikawa lanzó un grito lleno de dolor, se quedó quieto esperando que se acostumbrara y que el dolor pasara, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho, ahora probablemente por la imprudencia y calentura había lastimado a su novio, considero la idea de salir de él e intentarlo en otra ocasión, pero lo sorprendió el suave movimiento de cadera que hizo el contario, tuvo que usar una gran fuerza de voluntad para no comenzar a embestirlo como un salvaje, porque su interior era jodidamente delicioso.

-Iwa-chan…muévete- Le pidió, el pelinegro pudo detectar el placer y el dolor mezclados en su voz, tomo eso como una señal de que estaba bien así que con esa confirmación salió un poco de él para después volver a entrar, esta vez con más cuidado, hasta que poco a poco la cadera del castaño se movió a su ritmo, buscando hacer las penetraciones más profundas.

Continuó masturbando a su novio, sin dejar de moverse, no iba a durar mucho, supo que había encontrado su punto débil cuanto Oikawa no fue capaz de sostenerse y se dejó caer, fue una suerte que tuviera reflejos rápidos, lo rodeo de la cintura y aumento el ritmo, procurando torturar ese mismo lugar que lo volvía loco, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el castaño gimió con verdadero placer, Hajime supo que se había corrido ya que su interior se apretó de manera deliciosa, mandándolo a él mismo al orgasmo, derramándose dentro.

Con cuidado salió de él y lo acomodo en la banca ya que seguía con pocas fuerzas, se sentó a su lado y lo tomo del rostro, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, no tienes idea de lo celoso que me puse- Confeso con voz entrecortada, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Miró con atención cada gesto del menor, complacido aun ante la imagen que le presentaba, en definitiva no había nada más hermoso que Oikawa mojado, respirando a un ritmo rápido, con el abdomen manchado de su propio semen y portando en su piel las diversas marcas de las que era autor.

-¿De verdad Iwa-chan…?, yo creí que…creí que no te importaba- Luego de unos minutos que tomo para recuperarse tuvo que admitir avergonzado, desviando la vista, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el pelinegro al saber eso

-Tooru…Presta atención porque solo lo diré una vez- Suspiró, no era experto en hablar de sus sentimientos, pero debió tener en cuenta que su novio era muy bueno en malinterpretar las cosas, a Oikawa era necesario hablarle directamente, esta vez iba en serio, por eso mismo uso su nombre, lo tomo de la mano, logrando que volteara a verlo –No soy bueno con las palabras… pero entiende algo, estoy contigo porque te quiero, pretendía hacer esto con calma pero…me puse tan celoso al verte así con Matsukawa, jamás había sentido una rabia igual, no pude contenerme más, de verdad no tienes idea de lo mucho que causas en mí, al final mis planes de ser paciente se fueron al demonio, eres una gran tentación Oikawa- Le costaba admitirlo pero era la única forma de dejarlo en claro.

Planeaba seguir hablando un poco más pero fue interrumpido por el cuerpo de Oikawa que se abalanzo hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo

-Iwa-chan… ¡eres tan lindo!, deberías decirme esas cosas más seguido- Jamás podría explicar lo mucho que esas palabras le alegraron, todos sus pensamientos pesimistas se esfumaron, al final Iwa-chan lo quería y eso era todo lo que importaba, además claro de sentirse triunfante al saber que sus intentos de seducción no habían estado tan mal.

-Basta, vamos a bañarnos, estas pegajoso- Fingió un gesto de asco, por supuesto nada era más hermoso que Oikawa en esos momentos pero su orgullo estaba demasiado crecido como para decírselo.

Fue así que compartieron una relajante ducha, esta vez Hajime dejo salir un poco su lado cariñoso, en todo momento estuvo como apoyo para Oikawa ya que a este le costaba un poco de trabajo mantenerse en pie sin soltar gestos de incomodidad, de vez en cuando dejaba algunos besos por su piel, ahí donde las marcas que había hecho ya estaban permanentes, no se arrepentía de nada, con eso todos sabrían que el castaño tenia pareja, se vistieron en un cómodo silencio, ambos pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero al mismo tiempo complacidos por haber consumado su amor.

Hasta que Iwaizumi rompió el silencio, estaba un poco preocupado, después de todo esa había sido su primera vez, con algo de vergüenza le externo eso a su novio, que lo tranquilizo "No importa donde haya sido, lo único que importa es que fuera contigo Iwa-chan" sin embargo estaba decidido a que la próxima vez fuera romántica, como lo que le gustaba a ese castaño que lo tenía loco, esas personas que decían que el pelinegro era una roca que solo albergaba golpes para su capitán, estaban completamente equivocadas, solo había que echarle un vistazo a su mente para quedar convencidos de que ese chico de mirada ruda tenía un lado romántico y cariñoso cuando de Oikawa se trataba.

Al final fueron a casa, con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque Iwaizumi tuvo que cargar a Oikawa en todo el trayecto, el castaño se aprovechó, alegando que le dolía caminar por su culpa, definitivamente el día había terminado mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Tooru le tendría que dar las gracias a Matsun, después de todo esto fue posible gracias a él, y claro, no debía olvidar contarle la situación a su novio, no quería que lo encarcelaran por homicidio, pero ahora mismo estaba tan cómodo…ya mañana se encargaría de hacerlo, si es que lo recordaba.

Al día siguiente durante los estiramientos….

-Oikawa, has equipo conmigo- Se acercó Matsukawa al capitán, pero de inmediato retrocedió al notar que Iwaizumi se colocaba cerca del castaño, su aura no auguraba nada bueno, mucho menos esa mirada asesina que le lanzo

-Oikawa está conmigo- Sentencio con firmeza, esas palabras tenían doble sentido que esperaba que Issei captara sin problema, lo tomó del brazo con posesividad y se alejó del lugar junto a él.

Matsun solo pudo contemplar la boba sonrisa de su amigo al ser llevado por el pelinegro, tenía razón, el plan había funcionado a la perfección, además había encontrado un pasatiempo mucho más entretenido que molestar al castaño: causarle celos a Iwaizumi, era refrescante ver que tenía más expresiones, sobretodo esa cara celosa, arriesgaba su integridad física al adoptar ese nuevo hobby pero vaya que valía la pena, además debía admitir que Oikawa estaba bastante bien, la había pasado muy bien en esos "estiramientos", en fin, por el momento regresaría a casa, tal vez se le ocurriera algún otro buen plan.

Fin… ¿O tal vez no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les pareció?, sería grandioso que pudieran dejarme algún comentario, se los agradecería mucho, quiero seguir escribiendo pero me gustaría saber en que debo mejorar y sus opiniones ayudarían un montón.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer esto y hasta la próxima!


End file.
